the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bet
"The Bet" is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the fiftieth episode overall. Synopsis Bobert loses a bet to Gumball and therefore has to obey his every command for 24 hours. Plot The episode begins with Gumball and Darwin playing a game on the playground. Gumball gives Darwin a couple of tasks to complete, but he fails all of them. Darwin does not want to be his brother's slave for a day, so in a fit of desperation, he attempts to jump through his own leg. Soon after, Bobert walks up to them and asks them if he can play the betting game. Gumball obliges, but asks Bobert a trick question, causing him to lose the bet. Because of this, Bobert switches to command mode and therefore becomes Gumball's slave for a day. Instead of using him to solve global crises, Gumball uses Bobert to create a series humiliating pranks. Principal Brown then notices that Gumball pranked Bobert into breaking medical equipment and assigns them work to do. Angered by this, Gumball says that he wishes Principal Brown would get lost. Bobert, over-hearing Gumball's desire, expels Principal Brown to the woods. The scene changes to Gumball and Darwin eating sandwiches, while Bobert cuts grass with his ray. Darwin is upset with the way Gumball treats Bobert, and proposes they find him a girlfriend. Darwin whispers romantic things for Bobert to say to Tina. It goes well until Gumball whispers to Bobert that he was talking to the fuse box. This gets Bobert tossed (and broken). In class, Darwin scolds Gumball in a whispering voice. Gumball tells Darwin if they want to help Bobert, they should treat him like a kid, not a charity case. Bobert comes back reassembled, and the nurse states that she is not a mechanic. Gumball then asks if he would rather have an awesome friend, or a patronizing fairy godmother. Before Bobert can answer, the boys are shooed out of Miss Simian's classroom. The boys are found outside playing fetch. Gumball, frustrated that Bobert catches the stick without moving, tells him he can't catch with his arms. Bobert returns with the stick, and Gumball tells him he can't use his feet, either. Darwin tells Gumball that that is no way to treat Bobert, so Gumball accuses him of implying he is better than Bobert. He then points out that it took Darwin 5 years to learn facial expressions. Mr. Small is seen almost tripping over Bobert on roller blades. He comes over to warn Gumball to be careful, otherwise he could have lost a friend. Bobert then overhears Gumball say that the world needs less roller-skaters and blasts Mr. Small with a laser. The boys are seen in class again, except no one else is there. Gumball tells Bobert to divide by zero so he would start spazzing out. Darwin, displeased with this, points out that normal kids have limits. Rocky then tells the boys that school is cancelled. Gumball, surprised, tells Rocky to "get out". Bobert overhears this, and throws Rocky out a window. Darwin then yells to Gumball that robots have no common sense. Gumball states that as long as he doesn't say "Bobert, terminate Gumball." it's fine. Darwin tells him to put an end to it, Gumball denies, then Darwin punches Gumball. Gumball then decides to stop. He tells Bobert not to take any more orders, but Bobert shoots a laser. Gumball is confused as to why he would attack him, so Bobert replays the command to terminate Gumball. Gumball tells Bobert to delete it from his memory, but he refers to Gumball's earlier command to not take orders. Gumball and Darwin are then chased in the hallways by Bobert. Darwin gets an idea to dress up an uncooked chicken as Gumball, and pretend it is dead. While Bobert is scanning the body, Gumball gets creeped out that Miss Simian is hugging him for warmth and runs away. This makes Bobert fire lasers again. Gumball runs to the Nurse's office for help, but she refers him to tech support hotline. He tries to call, but the call takes too long. Gumball then runs off to the library. Darwin announces that he can't slow Bobert down any longer because his skin getting chafed, but soon realizes him pulling on his leg has no effect on Bobert's speed. Gumball runs up to phone, it doesn't work, so he runs in the library. Bobert was about to terminate Gumball, but Gumball knocks over a book shelf and stops Bobert. But Darwin is stuck under the shelf and Bobert activates self-destruct. After hearing this, Darwin tells Gumball to get him out, but Gumball is too weak to lift the shelf. Darwin tells him to deactivate Bobert, but Gumball can't and he lays next to Darwin and waits for Bobert to go off. Bobert was about to go off when Bobert announces 24 hours is up and he doesn't have to destroy Gumball. Bobert tells Gumball if he wants to play another game. Gumball agrees and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Bobert Minor Characters *Joan *Principal Brown *Rocky *Mr. Small *Tina *Miss Simian *Penny *Alan *William *Idaho *Masami *Sussie *Sarah *Carrie *Banana Joe *Tobias *Leslie *Cyclops Dog *Richard (mentioned) Trivia *This episode marks the fiftieth episode in the series. *One of the books on the library book stack is entitled "Blue Cat", which refers to Gumball's species. Continuity *This episode marks the second major role for Bobert. The first was in "The Robot." **This episode marks the second time Bobert tried to terminate Gumball. The first time was also in "The Robot." *Razor's name can be seen graffitied on one of the school trash cans. *This is the first time in the show Mr. Small is seen with the dog he was shown walking in certain promos. *This was the third time Gumball wears glasses. The first time was in "The Refund," and the second was in "The Club." Cultural References *The number for the Tech Support Hotline is 1-800-555-0199, 0800 being an area code for toll-free numbers and 555-0199 being a number reserved for fictional usage only. *The scenes where we can see through Bobert's point-of-view are references to The Terminator films. Goofs/Errors *Gumball calls Tina a "Jurassic meat sack," even though her species of dinosaur did not evolve until the Cretaceous period. *Rocky has a different voice in this episode, despite having the same voice actor he did in Season 1 in "The Phone." *One of the books that was on the shelf Gumball was on had the formula " e=mc2 " written as " e=mc ". References *http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/the-amazing-world-of-gumball-2012/episode-14-season-2/the-bet/325519 Other titles Magyar (Hungarian): Fogadjunk! (I bet!) Italiano (Italian):Il Robot Schiavo (The Slave Robot) es:La Apuesta Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes